


The Jarl with the Icy Eyes [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Art, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Touch, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: Art for the Marvel Bang fic by JezebelGoldstone.A few soft moments between Bucky and Tony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/gifts).


	2. Chapter 2

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Jarl With the Icy Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588886) by [JezebelGoldstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelGoldstone/pseuds/JezebelGoldstone)


End file.
